


Together

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Adventure Time, Bad End Friends - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad End Friends, Bad end, Corrupted Fusion, Corrupted Gems, F/F, Farmwork Finn, Finn Mertins - Freeform, Finn is 17, Finn is insane, Finn is kinda obsessed, Finn/Steven, Fusion, Lapis/Peridot - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Ship fic you can interpret as friends, So now they're friends!, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven is 16, Steven is kind of a dick, Yellow Diamond - Freeform, Yellow Diamond Steven, everything went wrong, kiiiinda, lapidot - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: Finn wants to go home but Steven insists on finding something for his Diamond.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a big Bad End Friends fic buuut I thought if I wanted to help make the tag grow, I'd write some mini fics! This is one of 'em. uwu
> 
> To be clear, this isn't a direct ship fic but feel free to interpret it as one. Ages are a little wonky but I imagine them both to be 16 ish at this point. Steven especially, he's spent a long time during his...transformation.

It wasn't cold enough. 

It never was. 

Finn frowned to himself watching the summer heat only get worse and worse. The sun peeked from the large trees within the woods, animals scurried all about. He had to freeze it, had to freeze it all! But his yellow friend, his yellow friend told him not to. Something in him felt the deep need to obey. He had to listen to his companion, his friend was wise. "Where are we headed today?" The human quietly asked, his arm still made of flesh and bone touching the metal claw. 

"We are on the hunt for a creature that lurks these areas. We need to find and destabilise them and then bring them to the illustrious Yellow Diamond." Steven clarified, his yellow eyes narrowing for a moment out of annoyance. Even in the light, free moving cloth of the outfit his Diamond bestowed upon him, Steven still felt rather hot and had little patience. He only brought Finn because this one listened to him and was powerful enough to deal with any foe in this vicinity. "Be alert. It stalks these woods frequently and I need you to assist me in it's takedown. Once we're done, we can go back home and you can return to your freezing chamber." 

The yellow one's mention of his castle made him smile. Ah yes, his Chambers. A lovely safe haven for when all other things got under his skin. "Will you come inside again? I like it when you spend time with me." Again, his words were soft. He didn't raise his voice when he spoke to the yellow one, he found that being too loud always made him upset. 

"Sure." Steven shrugged, devoid of care. Why not? If it pleased his minion so much to sit there for an hour or two, even if it effected his fragile human form, he was willing to have the pay off. Finn remained his servant and Steven got what he needed from him. With the others being so unstable, Steven supposed he had to make some sacrifices. Well, the kind that weren't their heads rolling quite yet. Perhaps he could find someway to corrupt Finn as well, keep him as a pet on Homeworld while Earth became rubble. 

Finn's smile grew wider and he did his best to look around, seeking the creature so they could go home already and the yellow one could spend some time in his room. He always felt so happy when the yellow one simply sat on his furniture or the floor reading or perhaps making some light conversation with him. Eventually, Finn found himself running, his eyes scanning every bit of the greenery until he noticed something strange. He stopped right where he was, as still as a block of ice while the creature froze in it's motions. 

It was an aquamarine color and sported large wings a pterodactyl might have, along with a mane made of lime green fur. It's eyes, if it had any, were also buried under the fur and the odd thing possessed a mixture of bird and feline features. Cats paws with claws in the front, bird feet with talons in the back. A tail with a sharp point and two huge wings with more fur at the tips. There, in the center of it's head was a green triangular gem, smooth and shining in the light. 

Steven noticed Finn's pause and followed his line of sight, grinning to himself when he studied it's features. That was the corrupted fusion Yellow Diamond had been seeking, the one she had debriefed him on for a week and had tested his knowledge on. He would electrify and weaken it's form, bubble it and then send it to Yellow Diamond. Steven couldn't help but grimace when it took a step out of the brush. It was an absolute monster. 

A corrupted fusion between a Lapis and a Peridot. 

"A manticore! I can freeze it!" Finn's skin started to turn blue as he suddenly shot out bolts of cold, getting ready to entrap the creature and keep it still so Steven could make the final blow and do what he needed to please whoever this Yellow Diamond was. Whatever it took for this to end, for them to go home together and finally spend some quality time. 

The creature roared, a row of sharp teeth exposed before it managed to make it's way out of the ice and sprinted away, desperately trying to escape. 

Yellow Diamond's servant quickly let out a growl, hating where this was going. "Quickly, Finn! Carry me on your back and fly! Fly straight towards it!" Steven raced over to him, desperate to finally catch this creature. He couldn't let it get away, not after knowing how close he was to catching it. 

Finn bent down and waited until the weight was securely on his back for his magic, the magic of the crown to guide him, making his hair act as some method of keeping them above the ground. Before he knew it, he was racing forward, right on the manticore's trail, keeping up with it as it ran and ran. Snow fell from his body as they got closer and closer to the fusion. "This is as far as I can go! It's wings are creating too much wind for me to get closer!" 

"That's alright, Finn. This is perfect." A deviant smirk fell onto Steven's face as he lowered his hand to his yellow gem, summoning a stick with electricity all over it, jumping off of Finn's back and jabbed down, stabbing into the horrid combination's back and right above it's blue, tear shaped gem. 

The creature cried out in terror, letting out a screech as it tried to squirm away. But after several moments of agony, it poofed, both of it's gems falling to the ground with Steven. 

Steven got up slowly, shaking his head and holding it. "Mmn...curse that fusion." He growled, his vision clearing as he approached the two discarded gems, quickly bubbling them. Once they were trapped in the yellow orb, Steven found himself staring at them, a strange fascination taking over him. Something was stirred within, Steven frowning as the faint sound of voices breached his mind. 

"Yellow one?" 

Steven blinked hard, turning back to Finn with a confused stare. "My-My name. Is Steven." He responded with less confidence than he preferred. "Please call me Steven." He raised his voice just a little more. 

Finn analyzed Steven's features before he nodded. "Steven. What have you done with the remnants of the manticore? How have you trapped it's jewels?" He inquired, his gaze following onto the yellow bubble. 

One of Steven's hands cupped onto the bubble as he stared into it. "This is something all gems are able to do. Bubble these gems with the intent of capturing them. Containing them. I shall send mine to Yellow Diamond." He tapped onto the bubble and it evaporated into thin light.

"Fascinating..." Finn mumbled, watching it disappear. He then thought over his chambers, reminded of how it contained him and his magic. Was this where gems went? His eyes fell onto Steven and as they turned back. "Thank you for telling me about this, Steven."

Someday, he thought to himself, he would bubble Steven away. If that would contain him, if that would mean Finn wouldn't be alone again, then he would most certainly learn how.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! I super duper appreciate kudos and comments and if anyone has any Bad End requests, I'll totally take 'em! ;3
> 
> Also, wanna but me a coffee? https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
